halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo (film)/Archive
New Characters *Does anyone know, or think that there will be new characters that do not exist in the game or books? I mean thats what the producers of the Resident Evil movies did. They ruined the story of RE just at the moment the added that so called Alice. I don't want that happend to the Halo Movie. --Radzon 04:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) i hope not RimFire ps what does typing do People also ruined Doom, Hopefully The Halo Movie won't be that bad.--prophit of war 18:04, 13 March 2007 (UTC) You can't blame them. Making a video game into a movie is hard. It's even HARDER when it's a sci-fi video game. -Blemo Let's face it, video games and movies are hardly a match made in heaven. Let's face it, history is against such a thing; -Super Mario Bros: Ugh, I'm not even a fan of Mario and I was struck by just how crappy it was. Poor plot, wacky design... -Street Fighter: Meh. I understand that it pissed off a lot of fans though. -Mortal Kombat: All things considered, those movies were actually good. A rarity, as it is. -Sonic the Hedgehog: It's ironic that one of the few good movies based on games is not really a movie at all given how it's two anime episodes pressed into one. An actual movie seems next to impossible, given all the copyright issues. -Dead or Alive: Shoot me. Please. -Resident Evil: The first was ok in that it captured the survival-horror aspect well and could actually fit in with the canon universe. After that...ugh. -Metal Gear: That they've rejected David Hayter's script, who worked on the script of the games, hardly fills me with confidence. -Warcraft: Based on Blizzard's reports, they seem to be straying from the actual storyline with all-new characters. Um, yay? -Metroid: Development hell, probably cancelled. -Diablo: Probably cancelled. -House of the Dead: It was directed by Uwe Bowl. 'Nuff said. -Soul Calibur: Yet another movie which differs from the actual storyline with new characters. Even with Bungie's adherance to continuity, I somehow doubt that a Halo movie will break the general trend. Anyway, that's just me. --Hawki 01:14, 1 August 2007 (UTC) -RadicalEdward2: I wonder if the warthog is a EV model AKA electric car. Btw car companies should advertise the movie by selling warthogs without guns. I'd like Halo film to be as good as Star Wars.-- Joshua 029 22:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I hate corporate executives Typical, production on what is looking like a very promising movie, (Peter Jackson is producing it) is halted due to corporate greed. :Slama423 22:03, 1 February 2007 (UTC) I've heard that the movie was posposed because of fund problems, but when is it goin to be continued?Radzon 22:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't be so excited. The movie will likely just be a live action version of Halo 1, and you know they'll take a proverbial dumb all over the developed storyline to make it sell better, and we'll have a boat load of conflicting info to put onto Halopedia. -ED 02:56, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Yep thats exactly what they did with the Resident evil series and other things. Radzon 17:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Warthog Info The wikipedia version of the page says WETA built a working Warthog. is it true? if it is, should it be added to the article? and if it isnt, should someone go and delete it? -- SpecOps306 03:56, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Is it cited? If not, I would regard it as rumor. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:15, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah its definatly true, i heard about it all over the place-----Spartan S17 12:28, 12 January 2008 (UTC) I agree, cause i saw the video on www.halothemovie.com When is it happening?? Where will the story take place? Will it be a remake of one of the games? My best bet is it will. It would be odd for it to be like halo 4. Or maybe a book remake like the destruction of reach in Halo: the Fall Of Reach!The Se7ens Haunt Me :No info has been officially released about the storyline, but they are hinting it may just be a movie version of Halo 1. -ED 20:02, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::HMM... Yeah well I guess. I just hope it comes out sweet and STICKS To the regular plot. It would cause confusion for new players to watch the movie and see MC shooting a battle rifle and when they play the game. Theres no such thing.The Se7ens Haunt Me My guess is it will atleast have most parts of halo 1 because if you look at the script on the main page of this article, it has captin Keyes, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 21:03, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :::I doubt it will stick to the regular plot. Halo 1 was all running and shooting, not the good elements of a movie. They will likely altar it in a way NOT described in Halo: The Flood. Result: a movie that has nothing to do with the game, as I fear above. -ED 21:14, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it'll be like a sereis of unfortunant event and will do Halo, Halo 2 and maybe Halo 3.The Se7ens Haunt Me ::We won't know if it never gets started again...--ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:37, 4 April 2007 (UTC) IMDB says it will probley start at the level "Halo" from Halo:CE but mabey FOR or FS. It sounds like the best choices. We will probley get to see John without his helment in two of the possibltes.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 21:35, 18 April 2007 (UTC) The Actors/Actresses Who is playing who? I heard that Samuel Jackson will be playing the MC! He'd make a good Sgt. Johnson no? This is just what I heard. Twilightstorm 14:05, 1 May 2007 (UTC) The should get Bill Cosby for Johnson...-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 15:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) No! Samuel Jackson would make a perfect Johnson, he played mace windu perfect and her was that guy in both XXX's! They better not make Keanu Reaves play the MC... Twilightstorm 15:31, 10 May 2007 (UTC) He would make a good Johnson. But people were saying he'd play the Chief a while back, and that would just be a travesty. Not because of the actor, but because it wouldnt be Steve Downes, who practically is the Chief in some peoples eyes. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:17, 13 June 2007 (UTC) If they ever do manage to make the movie, the person playing the MC would probably be dubbed over with Steve Downes' voice for continuity. ElFroCampeador 02:27, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I dont think it will be a problem to get someone for the role of the MC becuase i mean they could do what George Lucas did with Darth Vader in the Star Wars series, they could get someone to make the movements and another person to make the voice like in many other movies, i say that because the MC's face is not supposed to showed at any time you only see him inside his armor, that way they could use the guy who makes the MC's voice in the game for the movie. Radzon 17:10, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I heard Christian Bale would be Master Chief, James Earl Jones the Arbiter, and Denzel Washington as Sergeant Johnson? Is any of that true? Mr.X 04:53, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :No. The closest thing is that Denzel had lunch with the director at some point, and people were speculating. No one has been cast yet. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:45, 26 January 2008 (UTC) New youtube vid Check this out! 0-1sNgnBgkw [[User talk:The evil O,malley|'my Evil Lair']] I need evidience I really don't know who to believe. I mean, i'd love to see a Halo movie, and there's a whole bunch of stuff on the internet about new trailers and stuff, but there has never really been any actual proof or anything and I've heard several rumors it's been scrapped. Any new info. will be thankfully accepted. -- 11:59, 9 june 2007 There was going to be one. Then the studios were jerks. Now there isnt, until they stop being jerks. The front page says FOX decided to go ahead on June 5, but i havent heard of that. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 21:38, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Go-Ahead IMDB is the only source for that. FOX acquired merchandising rights for the franchise, but has NOT announced the movie to go ahead. I think it would be pretty big news if that had happened. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 04:05, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Rumour... This rumour was removed from the article because it did not have any concrete evidence. However, I decided to save it and put it here in case it later turns out to be true. (it was Coproal John who originally contributed this, so thanks) A Halo TV show is currently being discussed with Bungie and Microsoft, it is either to animated or possible live action short series to fill in the events that happen before the Halo Movie. Which might take place during the events of Halo 1 to 3. So they might show the training of the Spartans. Master Chief in the show would have a joke where his face is always covered by someone taller or is hidden by the shadows. It may show their first mission and when they got their battle armor, and when they first met the Covenant. The show is to be like the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV show. If so Gennedy Tartakovsky might be hired to draw and direct the show. [[w:c:halo:Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'1stSgt']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 21:53, 2 September 2007 (UTC) A Halo animated series would kick arse, so would a live action show.-- Joshua 029 22:13, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Sgt.johnsons thoughts on cast # Vin Diesel as MC # Samuel L. Jackson as Sgt. Johnson # Angelina Jolie as Miranda Keyes # ___________ As cortana # Will Smith as unamed hunter number 3 fake trailer check this fake trailer http://nl.youtube.com/watch?v=6illrogYupY NEWEST A PROBABLY LAST THOUGHT OF THE "HALO MOVIE" "AS OF OCTOBER 6TH, 2007, THE HALO MOVIE HAS BEEN DECLARED DEAD..." -RadicalEdward2: OMFG!!! I think I'm gonna be be sick :( WEll, it probably has trouble with budgets and the crew. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ''']] 06:25, 19 October 2007 (UTC) MOVIE MAY COME BACK! I CHECKED THE PETITION AND THERES CURRENTLY 3115 PEOPLE THAT SAID THEY WANTED THE MOVIE BACK UP AND RUNNING! Will Smith or Eddie Murphy should be Avery Johnson. The best person to play the Chief because of his voices similarity should be, Steven Jay Blum. He did voices in Halo 3 but was never credited for it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Blum Radical Edward2 20:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Online petitions rarely work, I'm afraid. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:43, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::They never actually officially declared it dead to begin with. As usual, theres little to no information about it, and there have been signs that could be interpreted just about any way you like on if the movie will be made or not. --ED 22:54, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Will Smith or Eddie Murphy? No way..I'd say Samuel L jackson would fit more into that roll.-- Joshua 029 22:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC)